gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jynx
Jynx is a humanoid Pokemon from Generation One. She is an Ice and Psychic-type Pokemon with blonde hair, a red dress, huge and a face covered in black make up. She was Nicki Minaj before Nicki Minaj was even a thing. Jynx is a highly requested character for known crack addicts. Few delusional individuals wish for her to become a newcomer in the new Smash Bros. installment. They were amusing at first, but now it's just sad. Her biggest supporter is BigBootyJynx who considers her his goddess. He has mother issues and was continuously raped as a child. He finds her to be the most gorgeous, beautiful, seductive Pokemon in all of the land. The majority of the Smash Bros. board agrees that he is insane in the membrane. Nobody likes this gimmick, and the mods should feel bad for allowing this travesty into their forums. Very recently, supporters of Frosl have emerged, saying she would be a better newcomer than the wonderful Jynx. But they are both equally terrible. Known Supporters *BigBootyJynx * GoddessJynx *MandyMooMooo *GoddessJ1nx *BigBootyR1dley *GoddessRosal1na * Adumigan Moveset Potential BigBootyJynx created a moveset for Jynx recently: A: Slap AA: Double Slap AAA: Sy Spank (Jynx bends the other player over on her knee and spanks them.) B: Shadow Balls (Jynx grabs her shadowy balls from under her dress and throws them at her opponents. When they hit, they explode, and black juice flies all over the stage!) Side B: Milk Drink (Jynx grabs a bottle of her finest milk from her dress and forces the opponent to drink it. This will poison the other player.) Up B: Ice Beam (Jynx shoots a hard pillar of ice from her bottom.) Down B: Scary Face (Jynx pulls out a very scary mask from her dress and puts it on to frighten the opponents! They all get scared, but then she withdraws the mask to reveal her gorgeous face again, and everyone sighs in relief and applauds her.) Final Smash: Lovely Kiss/Dream Eater (Jynx shakes her way around the stage, kissing every other player on the mouth. Beautiful, pink hearts float about their heads as they fall asleep. Jynx is now free to Pound every single one of them. As she does, Dream Eater kicks in and we get to see what the other players are dreaming of! Jynx joins their individual dreams, causing mayhem while she struts her iness all over the place. When the Final Smash wears off, the camera zooms to Jynx's face and she winks at the camera like the saucy devil she is.) Real Life Jynx.png|A Jynx in real life Trivia *Jynx is the most feminine Generation One Pokemon alive, her stereotypes woo even the most lonely of Japanese hearts. *She is also the most ist Pokemon, with Gardevoir and Khangaskhan in second and third place. *Jynx is one of the highest requested newcomers for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS from known crack addicts. *A moveset featuring Jynx and Smoochum as a tag team has been leaked, leading very stupid people to believe they will be playable.Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:More Female Characters Category:Deconfirmed Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Generation I Category:Psychic Types Category:Ice Types Category:Abominations